


By The Grace Of God (Artwork)

by nathyfaith, ScrollingKingfisher, TheRiverScribe, WhinyWingedWinchester



Series: By the Grace of God [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fanfic art, Gen, Moodboards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9994772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollingKingfisher/pseuds/ScrollingKingfisher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiverScribe/pseuds/TheRiverScribe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhinyWingedWinchester/pseuds/WhinyWingedWinchester
Summary: This is a series of fanart works we made for the amazing series called By The Grace Of God.If you haven't check this fanfic yet, what are you waiting for, young padawan?Notes by the fanfic author and artist's.





	1. Archangel Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy it!  
> You can also find us on Tumblr!

                                    

**_Archangel Gabriel aka The Messenger, The Protector, The Trickster, Candy Lover_ **

**Author's Notes:** Gabriel is so complex and glorious.


	2. Archangel Michael

                            

**_Archangel Michael aka Commander of the Host of Heaven, Leader, Warrior, Guardian, Protector of Children_ **

**Author's Notes:** Michael has a long journey ahead of him. Restoring Heaven and the Host to their intended purpose will not be easy. But nothing will be more difficult than gaining the trust of the soul he hurt the most–Sam Winchester.


	3. Archangel Raphael

                                 

 

**_Archangel Raphael aka The Healer of Heaven (also know by his brothers as the ultimate caretaker, mother hen, will fight you until you allow him to heal you, contemplative extraordinaire_ **

**Author's Notes:**

Eternally grateful to [@nathyfaith](https://tmblr.co/mh3UfUy5bAcYCU-fI1Gm7SA) for the gorgeous moodboard that so perfectly captures Raphael from [_By the Grace of God_](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fseries%2F558469&t=OTA4MjIyZGEwNGFlYTg1MTM4OTAwZWRlNzk5MWVjZjRmNTQ3M2VjMCxhbmVZaU9qNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AOazUIjaopV2TYXYeHISfVA&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftheriverscribe.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F156936558988%2Fnathyfaith-by-the-grace-of-god-series-by&m=1)! Thank you for the hours you’ve put into all of these. I’ve loved discussing the characters and concepts with you–it’s been amazing to see my story through someone else’s eyes.

Raphael has been one of my favorite characters to write in this story. It’s so exciting to explore his background and relationships. And really incorporating the elemental aspect of how grace manifests–an abstract concept completely foreign to humanity, yet it remains an integral part of the story.

We were discussing Raphael and Gabriel’s relationship and how they see each other. We looked at how they both would have been overachievers in their own ways. Gabriel was calculating in how he dished out justice as the Trickster and managed to remain hidden for centuries. Raphael was the eternal scholar and caretaker. He studied everything, needing to know how every aspect worked so he could fix it if it broke.

Our serious analysis quickly broke into crack, yet completely plausible, scenarios. Such as:

_**Gabriel probably had to sit while Raphael stared at flowers to study their entire lifecycle. The need for movement would overtake the younger angel and he’d start flitting about, dramatically moaning: “For the love of Dad…Raphael, it’s a floooowwwweeeerrrr!!! It grows from a seed, blooms, has whatever passes as sex for plants, and DIES! Sniff it and move on already!”  
** _

_**But Raphael always finds this tiny amazing thing to show Gabriel who would never have noticed. It always blows his mind. He secretly loves those times spent driven mad by boredom because it was worth it for that one moment of discovery.** _


	4. Archangel Lucifer (Devil/Satan)

                             

**_The Archangel Lucifer aka  Abaddon, Accuser,  Adversary,  Angel of light,  Angel of the bottomless pit,  Anointed covering cherub,  Antichrist,  Apollyon,  Beast,  Devil, Dragon, Satan,  Morning Star, Tempter_ … after helping the Winchesters and his father to bring Amara does, Lucifer is now drifting among humanity, even though he has created more than a little bit a trouble, when the first fledgling created after millenniums cries, he too wants to know who the child is, and it suffices to say he wasn’t incredibly surprised to noticed that his true vessel had been his father chosen one.**

**Author's Notes:**

Oh, Lucifer….

His road may be the longest of all the archangels.  He must purge himself of the corruption inflicted by the Mark and the damage of the Cage before he can even begin his own path towards healing.  And it’s going to take the help of his family to achieve it.

Lucifer may never be able to redeem himself to Sam Winchester, but he can certainly try.  Of course, first, he has to admit he’s broken. 


	5. Angel Of The Lord Castiel

                           

**_Castiel aka Angel Of The Lord, Angel of Thursdays, Perseverance, and Tears, Master of the puppy-eye and confused head tilts._ **

**Author's Notes:** Castiel, whose grace is like the summer rain. He is the most earnest (if somewhat awkward) caretaker of fledglings ever. Bless his sensitive self.


	6. Sam Winchester (The Fledgling)

                                 

                                 

                                 

_Sam Winchester aka the kid with demon’s blood, hunter, Lucifer’s vessel, God’s newest fledgling, Child Of Heaven, Angel_

**Author Notes:**  This one looks at Sam Winchester and his journey to healing.


	7. Dean Winchester

                                 

_Dean Winchester aka son, big brother, jerk, hunter, crazy over Baby, enthusiastic lover of pies, Cas’ best friend, wonders all the time why Sam loves rabbit food so much._


	8. Mary Winchester

                                    

**_Mary Winchester aka Mom, Momma Winchester, Momma Mary_ **

As Mary finds herself with a handful of angels, humans and a young fledgling who also happens to be her younger child she wonders how much calmer death had been. Her children carry on her legacy of secrets, but she now has a second chance to be the mother her children never knew–and she is not going to miss. If some angels, hunters, and witches end up under her wing as well, then so be it. 


	9. The Angels Guard (Nuriel, Sariel and Zadkiel)

                                   

**_The Angel Guard aka Sam’s guardians_ **

_Nuriel, Zadkiel and Sariel are the first guards sent by Michael to protect the first fledgling since humanity’s creation._

**Author's notes:** We’ve been having a lot of fun envisioning the various angels in my series, [_By the Grace of God_](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fseries%2F558469&t=YWUwZjdkYTBkMGE1ZmM0YmExMjcyMDAzZTRlYjBmMTllNTdhNTNhOSxBSUVRc0dTQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AOazUIjaopV2TYXYeHISfVA&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftheriverscribe.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157785948498%2Fnathyfaith-by-the-grace-of-god-series-by&m=1).  I look forward to bringing them into the story–giving them voices where [@nathyfaith](https://tmblr.co/mh3UfUy5bAcYCU-fI1Gm7SA) has given them faces.  

Nuriel became a soldier when her position as a caretaker grew obsolete.  
Zadkiel, the angel of mercy and compassion, has had limited experience with humans but has heard Sam’s prayers for mercy since he was a child.  
Sariel is the top warrior of Heaven and Michael’s personal guard.

Eternal gratitude to her patience and enthusiasm when letting me scream ideas at her during all hours of the day!!  And MY CHUCK does she have some good ideas :)


	10. The Witch Twin Hunters (Alicia and Max Banes)

                                   

_Alicia and Max Banes aka those twins witches you didn’t know you needed till they came along._

**Author's notes:**  You are bringing some visual life to my stories <3 The witch-hunter twins are my favorite new characters from season 12. Smart, sassy, and sensitive of personal boundaries. We need more characters like these in all fandoms!

 


	11. Jody Mills

                                        

_[**By The Grace Of God series** ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fseries%2F558469&t=NWI3YjAwZWE3MzFjMWEyZmY1YTk5M2MxNTQ0OWU2NTQzNDNhYTAxZixObndJQXk2bA%3D%3D&b=t%3Ap7rc6Pz1m9qy76eo_tW0vg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fnathyfaith.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F156681200533%2Fby-the-grace-of-god-series-by-theriverscribe&m=0)by [@theriverscribe](https://tmblr.co/mtUHnaftOSeCzAHSCH6Ycjg) _

_Sherrif Jody Mills aka the ‘borrowed’ mama, aunt and badass wayward woman._


	12. How It All Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for the fanfic I wrote based on this amazing universe.

**Prompt:** _“From underneath the thin layer of snow, the first bloom of springtime emerged. He resisted the temptation to crush it under his heel.”  
_ **Summary:** An important member of the flock passes and it’s hard on each and every one of them.

[How It All Changed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10398129)


	13. Gabriel and Sam

A very happy birthday to TheRiverScribe! Here's some Sam and Gabe for you!

 

 

**_Gabriel stared at the bundle of blankets and curly hair in his arms. The sleeping boy was a miracle—to survive inside Lucifer's cage at the mercy of two furious archangels was unthinkable. His Father's grace shone brightly among the fragments of Sam's soul and it called to his own grace in a way he hadn't experienced since before the creation of humanity. The fledgling was something the archangel had long given up ever seeing, let alone holding in his arms, ever again._ **

 

(And bonus wings!)

 


	14. Morpheus

                  

**_Morpheus is an ancient being, sacrificed long ago to the goddess Hecate and transformed into one of her guardians. He goes by Morph as well._ **

* * *

_Shapeless wings rose behind the boy in a clear display of alarm. Morpheus lowered his head and wiggled his butt. He couldn’t help it in this form, and he knew the effect it had on most people. He believed in using every resource available, including the adorably disarming size factor._

_“What?” Sam whispered, barely audible over the sound of his pulse._

_I said ‘hello.’ Morpheus repeated and rolled belly-up. The grass felt good here—different from his Mother’s realm._

_“Can…can you talk? Or am I just hearing you?” The boy stared at him, too stunned to blink._

_Are those different things?_

**Author's notes:** MORPHEUS!!!!!!! *I AM SCREAMING* I am so overwhelmed by everyone’s response to this character. Thank you, [@nathyfaith](https://tmblr.co/mh3UfUy5bAcYCU-fI1Gm7SA), for creating these and loving Morpheus as much as I do!!


	15. Drawing

Throws confetti and hopes you'll enjoy this one too!

*I made all by myself* (apparently youtube tutorials do teach you lots, I totes recommend it)

 


	16. Host Angels

                               

                             

_**Host Angels**  _

_[By The Grace of God](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fseries%2F558469&t=Mjk5ODU5ZDY1MTA0OTBkYzc3MDBiNTM2YjcwNWY3NTBlYTc0ZjFmZCxHRkpYRlBxeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ap7rc6Pz1m9qy76eo_tW0vg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnathyfaith.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163801400603%2Fhost-angels-for-theriverscribe-by-the-grace&m=0) _

_The entire Garden glowed with blazing grace and wings.  The healers practically bounced with excitement. Their joy and pride reverberated through the whole body of the Host. Songs from Heart Hall flowed through their minds as the rest of Heaven sought to lend their energy and enthusiasm._


	17. Crowley

                         

 _Crowley_ _Fergus Macleod Rodric aka King of Hell  
_ _[By The Grace of God](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fseries%2F558469&t=ODYyZjhiNWFkMzJlMjIzNWEwNDU4NTE2MGEyOTQzNmUzMTBhOWQ0NixHNmgxMU5FMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A4mCBaMnFZsDyind5SXm7gQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fspn-bythegraceofgod.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167307925274%2Fnathyfaith-crowley-fergus-macleod-rodric-aka&m=1) by [@theriverscribe](https://tmblr.co/mtUHnaftOSeCzAHSCH6Ycjg)_

 _Former crossroads demon;_ _pretends he doesn’t care for the Winchester (although has nicknamed them), rules Hell, occasionally helps the brothers when the situation is in his favor, son of a witch’._


	18. Chuck Shurley (GOD)

                                             

 _Chuck Shurley aka GOD_ _for[By The Grace of God](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fseries%2F558469&t=MmFiYzk1M2JhYjVmOWFkNDgzYjE5NjZhMWFiNDNlNzkxMDJmMTQ4YSxaRVhORnpFQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A4mCBaMnFZsDyind5SXm7gQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fspn-bythegraceofgod.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167307840909%2Fnathyfaith-chuck-shurley-aka-god-for-by-the&m=1) by [@theriverscribe](https://tmblr.co/mtUHnaftOSeCzAHSCH6Ycjg) _

_Yes, the man above, self-explanatory really. Kidding!_

_The Light, Creator of the Universe, Brother of Amara/The Darkness, alcoholic wannabe writer, the guy you pray to at night and hope for answers (they don’t actually come as easy as you wish them)._


	19. Siren's Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stop our regular posting to add this beautiful, poetic, angst fanfic work we have been gifted.  
> If you haven't read this yet, PLEASE, what are you waiting for?
> 
> Thanks for all your delightful reviews!

                                      

 

_**[Siren’s Lullaby](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F13147827%2Fchapters%2F30071559&t=ZDIyNzFmYzBlYmYyM2M0NjkwYzEyMmQ5NTEyNjBiYjY3YmEwYmY4MCxYdG42T0tyNg%3D%3D&b=t%3Ap7rc6Pz1m9qy76eo_tW0vg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnathyfaith.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169481435278%2Fsirens-lullaby-by-talkingtomyselfagain&m=0) by [@talkingtomyselfagain](https://tmblr.co/mnjC_ON94jpFMk0qHCMQfIw)** _

_**Summary:**_  When Sam stumbles across an object of dark magic in the bunker, he is sealed inside a room and forced to suffer through his greatest fears. Dean and the others desperately try to find out how to rescue him from behind wards that can stop an archangel, but even if they get him out of the room, will they be able to save him from his own mind?Inspired by the  _By the Grace of God_  series, by [@theriverscribe](https://tmblr.co/mtUHnaftOSeCzAHSCH6Ycjg) - written after chapter six of  _Teach Your Children_.


	20. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another amazing fic inspired by this lovely universe!  
> Go read it, like NOW!

 

 __ **[Family Matters](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F11266191&t=NTc3YmEyMjU1MTE2YWU1NjM0MTc1NzdkNTdhNzFjNzA5NDAyZTg2Miw3emZLRzQ5Tg%3D%3D&b=t%3Ap7rc6Pz1m9qy76eo_tW0vg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnathyfaith.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162161298563%2Ffamily-matters-by-moonfire1-insp&m=0)**  by [@moonfire1](https://tmblr.co/mYwLcXEDgcTwDFmGYuYY6pw)   
  


_Someone comes back from vacation. That same Someone wants to meet the youngest member of His family. Of course, He has a brother wallowing in self-doubt to contend with._


	21. BMOL

[_**By The Grace Of God series**_  ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fseries%2F558469&t=NWI3YjAwZWE3MzFjMWEyZmY1YTk5M2MxNTQ0OWU2NTQzNDNhYTAxZixObndJQXk2bA%3D%3D&b=t%3Ap7rc6Pz1m9qy76eo_tW0vg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fnathyfaith.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F156681200533%2Fby-the-grace-of-god-series-by-theriverscribe&m=0)by [@theriverscribe](https://tmblr.co/mtUHnaftOSeCzAHSCH6Ycjg) 

_British Men of Letters who believe Power gives them authority and the ends always justify their means._

 


	22. Heaven's Hunters I

 

   

_**Heaven’s Hunters I** _

_**Bill, Jo and Ellen Harvelle, Charlie Bradbury, Kevin Tran and Ash** _

_Story link:[By the Grace of God](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fseries%2F558469&t=OWYzOWYzMDgyYzhhYTVjYmYyYTVjM2QwYzVmM2I3YWM3MzE1ZDhmNixaaUlFdWl5MA%3D%3D&b=t%3Ap7rc6Pz1m9qy76eo_tW0vg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnathyfaith.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172386432328%2Fheavens-hunters-i-bill-jo-and-ellen&m=0) _


	23. Archangel Fledglings

 

 

Amazing and adorable art done by @whinywingedwinchester


	24. Fledglings Adventures

 

 


End file.
